Differently Treated
by Ember Belli
Summary: Beth is the youngest in the Red Queen's court. But, why does her majesty treat Beth much different than her other courtiers? Join Beth in her adventure to uncover one of Salazen Grum's most deepest secrets. Extreme warning: I SUPPORT IRACEBETH OF CRIMS!
1. Beth

I awoke to the ungodly sound of the Red Queen screaming for me. It was the second time she awoke me that night. I sprang from my little cot in the corner of her sitting room and found myself gasping for air. I scrambled down the long corridor and stopped at the entrance to the Queen's chambers. I was forced to take my position because the little dormouse, Mallymkun, stopped me.

" No one shall enter the Queen's chambers on such a frightful night!," She screeched, swinging her tiny sword at my ankles.

I hesitated to move.

"Beth!," I could hear the Red Queen call my name from behind the door.

"I have not the time for this," I said to Mally as I plucked her from the ground in my fingers. "I need to get in, now." I quickly set her on the nearest windowsill and entered the huge double wooden doors.

Her Majesty lay in bed, looking extremely angered.

"Ah, Beth. There you are. Get me a drink, now!," She yelled. I tried not to be distracted by her absolutely bulbous head. Over my fourteen years, I have never seen a woman with such a big head. I scuttled into the other room to fetch a goblet of ale for Her Majesty.

I watched as she sipped from her red-colored goblet. If she wasn't abed with illness, she would have started screaming at me, telling me that her ale was too cold or that I gave her the wrong goblet. I was surprised to hear her whisper, "Thank You."

"Your welcome, Your Majesty," I whispered back. She turned her head at me.

"What did you say?," She asked in a hushed tone.

"Your welcome, Your Majesty," I repeated.

The corners of her plump lips started to descend downward, like she was about to cry. Surprisingly, she stuck out her hand, and I took it.

* * *

My eyes shot open to the loud horrendous screams of the Red Queen from down the hall. It was all a dream, the Queen had never been so kind. As quickly as I could, I sprang from my small cot and, not caring that I was in my petticoat, and bolted to the throne room.

"Beth!," The Queen screeched to the top of her lungs. I ran to her and dropped to my knees. "Good Heavens!," She gasped. "How dare you come into my presence in such a state. Clothe yourself. Now!"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

I walked smoothly out of the throne room, then broke into my fastest run when I reached the hallway. I allowed myself as little time I could spare to make myself look best for the queen. I put on a fresh petticoat, covered with a black kirtle. The kirtle was a gift from her majesty's personal tailor, for my fourteenth birthday. It was a lovely thing, with a red gem pasted onto the middle.

Next came my black and velvet red skirt, to go with the kirtle.

After that, came the piece of black velvet ribbon that I tied tight around my neck. I had bejeweled it with an elegant blood stone, in the shape of a heart. This, was my most prized possession. The queen's closest vassal, Ilosovic Stayne, had it made for me, also for my fourteenth birthday.

Stayne was a tall man who had lost his eye in battle. He wore an eye patch that was in the shape of a red heart, over his left eye. He was a sweet man and always treated me fair. I always loved to hear the sound of his boots come clanking down the hallway towards my door. He always surprised me with the finest gifts. Though, it was only three days after my fourteenth birthday, I was already pleased to show off my new things.

I strutted down the hall, trying not to trip over my red high-heeled shoes. Why was the queen so obsessed with black and red hearts? The whole castle at Salazen Grum- which is where the queen and all of us lived- was doused in black and red patterns. The hallways were covered in red carpets which beared red hearts. I was so joyed that the carpet muffled the sound of my footsteps, for I hated wearing those red high-heeled shoes.

In the throne room, I presented myself to the queen by my own personal attention.

"Hmm," She said, chin upon hand. "That's better. What a lovely gown. Whirl, please."

I whirled in a circle so that she could see how adult the gown made me look.

She waved her hand.

"Come here, Beth."

I stepped up to her and took my position. She lifted my chin, then turned my head both sides. She dropped her hand. Then, she twirled my heart-shaped blood stone through her fingers. "What a lovely necklace," She hissed. "Where did you get it?"

I Stepped back. If she was to know that Stayne brought me something, and not her, she'd be furious. I quickly thought of a quick scheme in the back of my mind.

"Well? Speak!," She hissed.

"I-I."

"Speak!," She hissed even louder.

"I found it. During our progression to the Outlands."

She curled her lips. That was it, she wasn't going to believe me. If I told her that Stayne gave it to me, or if she found out that I lied, she'd order my head be cut off. Surely it wasn't my mothers idea that I end up in the high court of the Red Queen. Though my mother was dead, I knew I had one, though, I never got to see her.

"It's very fine. Such nationalism. I shall have one made for myself and all of the ladies of the court. Beth, take a seat." She gestured toward a little seat, that was being held up by a monkey. I sat in it, before she became angry.

A few hours into the day, Stayne returned from his progression. He was wearing a black eye patch, rather than a red one. He greeted the queen and I, by planting a small loving kiss on our held out hands.

"Ilosovic Stayne, you knave, where have you been lurking?," The queen asked.

"Your Majesty, I come bearing news."

"What is it, Stayne?"

"I have the oraculum."

There was a picture under the words: _Frabjous Day_. The picture showed the back of a girl with long hair, holding the Vorpal Sword over her head, aiming it at the Jabberwocky.

"I know that tangled mess of hair anywhere. Is it Alice?"

"Yes."

"What does she appear to be doing to my darling Jabberwocky?"

"She appears to be slaying it."

I listened hard as the two consulted.

"She killed my Jabber-baby-wocky?," the queen asked.

Stayne shook his head. "Not yet. But she will, if we do not stop her."

The queen looked disgusted as Stayne told her about the news. Alice had been a small tyke of a hero when she last returned. I was only nine when she last came. It is said that on the Frabjous Day, Alice will slay the Red Queen's most powerful weapon, the Jabberwocky. And all of the people of Underland will rise against the Red Queen. I have been waiting for Frabjous Day ever since the Jabberwocky was introduced to Underland.

The Jabberwocky is a huge black dragon of some sort. It's front legs are attached to the end of it's wings. And it is said that it's breath reeks of forty-thousand rotting corpses. Any man who faces the Jabberwocky on the battlefield is nothing than short of mad.

"Find her, Stayne," the queen said. "Find Her!," She shouted at a clump or red knights that stood before her.

So, Stayne left with his red knights to capture Alice, leaving me alone with the queen. After he evacuated the room, the queen turned to me. "Beth, can you dance?," She asked.

"I know one dance, The Futterwacken," I replied.

The Futterwacken is a dance that requires the dancer to be highly flexible. It consists of twists and turns of all parts and limbs of the body. I learned it from a dear old friend, The Hatter. Boy, did I miss his outlandish charm and frizzy orange hair. I always adored the way that when he got mad, he'd talk in an automatic Scottish accent.

"Excellent. Perform for me!," She laughed.

"Yes, you're Majesty."

I stepped in front of her. I was shaking because I was alone in the throne room with her. Where were all the other servants and ladies of the court? I silently broke out into the steps and twists of the Futterwacken. The whole time I danced, the queen laughed to the top of her lungs. I finished my dance with a simple bow.

"Brava! That was nice. Now, get out!," She sneered.

I curtsied, then fled the throne room. It had been a long time since I danced the Futterwacken; I made a heap of mistakes. Glad to know that her majesty didn't know the steps. I was making my way to the courtyard but, I was stopped by Mallymkun.

"Mallymkun, what goes on here?," I asked when I saw her angered face. I picked her off the floor, and set the little mouse in my hand. "Why the long face?"

She grabbed her tail from behind her, and held the end of it in her small hands. "Alice has returned but, it's the wrong Alice."

"The wrong Alice?"

"Yes, she doesn't remember ever being here. McTwisp brought us the wrong Alice!," She squeaked.

"Surely, Her Majesty doesn't know that."

I carried Mallymkun into the courtyard with me, and set her atop of the stone bench. I took a seat next to her and sighed deeply. "I wish that I could escape Salazen Grum. I'm sick and tired of that stupid queen pushing me around. She acts like she's my mother or something. She doesn't treat the others like she treats me."

"Perhaps it's your red hair," Mallymkun suggested, stroking a small hand down one of my tendrils. It is true that the queen loves being the only red-head in Salazen Grum, I guess my hair was red by coincidence. I held my chin in my palms and sighed.

"I hate it here. It's so boring. Nothing like when the white queen ruled. When she ruled, there was huge balls with cake and dancing and a troupe. But, I guess the Red Queen doesn't like balls."

Mallymkun place a sympathetic hand on my shoulder. She was truly my best friend.


	2. Riding out with the Red Queen

Four day's later the ladies of the court were back and I never had to spend any time alone with the queen. If only she knew what falsifiers she surrounded herself with, they all had a trait about them that was counterfeit. One woman had humongous ears, they are plastic, one man has a really big belly, and it's a body suit. Though the queen is definitely not one of my favorite people, I have never lied to her. I would never lie to her, or else I'd loose my head.

I strode alongside the woman with the fake ears, who strode behind the queen. Her name was Dahlia, and her ears were plastic and were stuck on with tape, though it is not noticeable that they're fake. We had just finished having afternoon tea and were on our way to the courtyard for gossip.

I pitied the queen, having such a big head that she has to rest often. During my nights when I cannot sleep, I think of reasons why her head is so big. Her sister, The White Queen has a normal sized head. I've come up with that she has some sort of growth in there that is pressing on her brain, and that's what causes her irritability.

The queen took a seat on the stone bench that Mallymkun and I had sat on, just three days before. Instead of my new gown, I wore an old one, which had itchy ruffles at the bottom of the skirt that itch my ankles when I walked. I had to stop and scratch my ankles often. The queen motioned me next to her side, and I did as she asked. I would never disobey her.

"Now. We all know that Alice has returned to Underland. What do all of you recommend we do with the Jabberwocky to prepare him for battle?" She asked in a harsh tone.

Dahlia spoke first. "I think that we should just have the Jabberwocky eat her."

The queen cocked her head to both sides. "No, that's too simple. Next!"

I went to open my mouth to speak but, I wasn't asked to speak. My voice made a small squeak and the queen turned to me. "What were you going to say, Beth?" She asked, head raised up at me because I was standing next to her.

"Perhaps we should have some thick armor made for the Jabberwocky."

She looked around, scanning all of the faces of her courtiers. She threw her hands above her head, or, she tried too, she couldn't because her head was too bulbous. "What a genius idea! My Jabberwocky baby should wear armor into battle. Thank you, Beth. Maybe you aren't the stupid girl I've always taken you for."

_Gee, thanks, your majesty_, I thought.

"Thank you, your majesty," I whispered.

The rest of the courtiers applauded my idea. I think that she has me stand by her just so she can think awful things about me. What have I done? Now Alice will have an even harder time slaying the Jabberwocky.

The queen got to her feet, and waved a skinny hand at me. I curtsied then followed her back into the castle, in the throne room. She shooed the rest of the courtiers away, and it was just her and I. She ordered fine armor to be made for the Jabberwocky. She hired the most skilled blacksmith in all of Salazen Grum to create it for her. After the blacksmith left, she turned to me.

"How would you like to join me on my Sunday outing?" She asked.

I looked at the queen with fearful eyes. I was incredulous to the thought of joining her outside of the castle walls. She had never been so kind as to ask me anything of that nature. I couldn't refuse such an opportunity. I pretended to think it over by playing with a bow on my dress.

"Well?" She asked.

I gave her a slight nod, "It would be a great pleasure to join your majesty."

"Excellent. Do you prefer being carried or riding horseback?"

"Horseback is fine," I replied.

Before she shooed me, she asked me to run to her chamber and fetch her scepter. Odd, she normally never left her chamber without her scepter. I whipped the huge double doors open and entered the chamber. I adored the queen's chamber. It was equipped with its own fireplace. On top of the fine craftsmanship of the fireplaces brick-carved hearts, were little trinkets of the kind I have never laid eyes on. A brilliant little red-colored, heart-shaped diamond-smaller than my bloodstone and not nearly as shiny- sat next to a vase filled with red roses. Above the trinkets, on the wall, was a huge painting of the queen herself.

On the western side of the chamber, close to the glass doors that lead out to the balcony, was a huge heart-shaped bed. I stopped and admired the texture of the satin sheets and the brilliance of it. Running my skinny hands over the satin, I took in the softness and allowed myself to think of the idea of being queen for a day. If only, if only…..

"Beth!" I heard the queen summoning me. "Hurry up! I am not a patient monarch!" She sneered.

I grabbed her scepter from the right side of the bed. Clutching it tightly between both hands, I bolted out of her chamber and rejoined her in the great hall. She was already prepared to ride out and, I felt stupid because I had kept her waiting. The annoying sound of her tapping her high-heeled toe of her shoe against the red and black tiled floor was irritating. I dropped to my knees before her, holding her scepter above my head, presenting it to her in a fancily way. She never said "thank you" or made any recognition of my piety towards her.

She motioned me to follow her into the front garden, and I did. Many red knights stood towards the arch, holding their heart spears. Stayne approached me, handing over the reins to a black mare to me. The mare was caparisoned with a caparison of red and black hearts. "I hope you can ride," Stayne muttered to me before I mounted. Never before had I ridden a horse in the queen's sight. I mounted swiftly, throwing my left leg over, successfully keeping my dress over myself, and not revealing any part of my thighs.

"Forward!" The queen commanded.

The red knights began to march forward, as commanded. I reined my mare to the right side of the queen, Stayne on her left. I caught her taking many short glimpses at me. Has she never seen a girl sit astride a horse? I could feel her eyes on me, those deep black eyes. I was always cautious of the queen's black eyes. It was said often throughout Salazen Grum that her eyes could frighten a hoard of Jabberwocky's.

"Beth, you ride well. More than I expected for a small tyke of a courtier," Stayne said to me, looking over the queen's bulbous head.

I answered with a slight nod of my head. One of my red tendrils found its way to my face, and I struggled to remove it from my field of view. When my battle with that single unruly curl had ended, I noticed that Stayne and the queen were looking at each other with eyes filled with secret love. Perhaps, that the suspected romance between them was real.

"Pardon my interruption, Majesty. But, where are we going?" I asked, trying to discourage the two suspected lovers.

"To the Outlands. Stayne has evidence that Alice is being hidden there by some of her conspirators," She replied.

"Oh," I said, disappointed a bit.

The bottom of my dress flapped in the wind as we sped up a bit.

"Can you gallop?" Stayne asked me.

I shook my head, "Galloping frightens me."

Before I could finish, the queen chimed in. "Stayne, I'd rather that Beth stay by my side. I need someone to consult with while you go off on your knavish duties."

Stayne sped up, leaving me alone with the queen again. Drat!


	3. Um

The very next day, I stood in a semicircle surrounded by the courtiers. We were watching her majesty play a fine game of Croquet. Though, I'm not sure it was the traditional Croquet. The queen seemed to have invented her own little way of making the game amusing. Instead of a normal mallet, she played with a live flamingo, with which she gripped by its straight legs. And the ball was a tyke porcupine, with its limbs tied together so it sat on the ground in a ball shape.

McTwisp stood at the queen's side, being her page; he couldn't leave unless he was told to.

The queen evened her flamingo of a mallet against the porcupine. "So sorry," The flamingo said to the porcupine, which scrunched itself tightly. The queen took her first shot, sending the porcupine flying into the bushes. The courtiers and I applauded. Her majesty took a small bow and enjoyed her attention. How ungodly, using animals in the place of inanimate objects.

"Where's my ball?" The queen asked us. "Page."

"Yes, your majesty," McTwisp said as he hopped into the bushes.

It must have been odd, having a talking rabbit for a page. The queen became very impatient and began talking to Dahlia. I made myself some amusement by picturing all of the men in dresses and all the women in breeches. I suppressed my laugh. Soon after, the queen and the courtiers and I, were charging over to the bushes were McTwisp had disappeared into earlier.

Instead of finding McTwisp like I'd hope we would, we found a girl! A girl who was extremely tall, had brown eyes, and had blond hair.

"And, what is this?" The queen asked.

McTwisp appeared from the bushes to answer her.

"It's a 'who,' your majesty um….."

"Um?" The queen asked, flabbergasted.

"From Umbradge," The girl 'Um' chimed in.

I looked as confused as the courtiers and the queen herself. The girl shrugged.

"What happened to your clothes?" The queen asked.

"I outgrew them," Um boomed. "I've been growing a lot lately. I tower over everyone in Umbradge, they laugh at me. So I've come to you, hoping you'd know what it is like."

The queen handed her flamingo back to the birdman who gave it to her and she placed her chin upon her hand. "My dear girl, anyone with a head that large is welcome in my court." She turned to us and her kind eyes were gone. "Someone find her some clothes. Use the curtains if you must but, clothe this enormous girl!" Um seemed like a nice enough person. I wanted to talk to her but, I could not.

So Dahlia and three other female courtiers quickly whipped up a gown for Um form the curtains in the throne room. I was forced by the queen to help the others dress her. I was the one who tied the bow on the back of her waist. She stepped out of the bushes to be complimented at least a million times by her majesty. We then proceeded to the throne room.

"I need a pig here," The queen commanded. A huge pot bellied pig ran out and slid under her feet, offering its belly to her. The queen often complained about aching feet. It was to Stayne's lovely imagination that her majesty use pigs as foot stools. She used at least five different pigs a day, which I can recall. She turned to Um to speak. "I love a warm pig belly for my aching feet. Would you like one, Um?"

"No thank you."

I guess I wasn't the only one who refused to use a pig as a foot stool. I crossed my arms and leaned against the column that was nearest to me. Something was mighty strange about that Um girl. I have never even heard of a place called Umbradge in Underland. I listened, along with the other courtiers, to Um telling the queen about Umbradge.

"What is Umbradge like, Um?" the queen asked.

"Very wet."

The queen was so busy with Um that she gasped loudly when Stayne entered through the side door and appeared behind the throne. She finally saw him, and stuck out her hand. He took it and kissed it ever so lightly. At first he didn't notice Um but when he did, he was breathless.

"And, who is this lovely creature?" he asked.

"Um, my new favorite," the queen replied.

Stayne grinned. "Who?"

"Um!" She asserted.

"I think that your name has slipped the queen's mind," Stayne said to Um, almost laughing.

The queen tensed quickly. "Her name is Um, Idiot!" She screeched.

I refused to be amused by Stayne's sudden dumbness. He wasn't a very bright man anyway; I always used to think that he was capable of horrid crimes. I hate men. They're useless. Then again, so are parents! Was it my biological parents wish that I join the court of Underland's bipolar queen? I think not! When the queen shooed both the courtiers and Um, I followed Dahlia into the hallway, where Um stopped me.

"Hello," She greeted.

I decided by the tone of her voice, she was going to be kind. "Oh, Hello, Um."

She twirled one of her blond tendrils around her pointer finger. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Beth. I'm the youngest in the queen's court." Maybe I judged her too fast, she seems really nice.

"Hello, Beth. Could you tell me where the vorpal sword is?"

That's it! I knew there was something fishy! She's with Alice, somehow!


	4. Alice Discovered

**Hey guys, it's just me, Katlynn. I just wanted to thank everyone who reads my new story! You guys rock for that! I'm going to be a little judgmental towards myself. I think that this story is rather bland but, I think the plot I'm creating is quite…..different. I promise that before I complete it, I will revise and spice up each chapter! Promise. So we all know that Beth is the youngest girl in the Red Queen's court. We also know that she's the only red-head in Salazen Grum besides the queen herself. Now, what will all of these clues lead too? Hmmm, let's find out, shall we...**

Immediately after Um's arrival, I began finding myself in a castle of torture. Everyone in Salazen Grum came out to meet the courts new addition. She was a huge addition, considering she was so tall. When she asked me about the Vorpal sword, I knew that she was connected to Alice somehow. Perhaps, a long-lost cousin or something.

All I knew was that she was favored most by the queen. Not that it saddened me or anything, I was glad to have a break from that bulbous head anyways. I was sure the queen favored her not only because of her height or head size, but, because of her age as well. Curious as I was, I knew that Um was far older than I. Being the nice creature that I am, I gave up my seat at the dinner table to Um, and so she could be included in the gossip.

So I ate in my chamber, my small, dank chamber. I sat on the floor near my cot and held the fancy silver plate of food on my knees. What an unusual way to eat, on the floor! It was my own decision but, now I was alone. Alone, like I had been throughout my entire life. I had no family, only a few good friends. Even Mallymkun was invited to eat at the table on this strange eve, and she's a dormouse!

I didn't eat. I felt sick. Instead of feeding my food to the lava just under my window, I decided to take it Bielle. Bielle is a bloodhound who has been kept ransom for quite some time now. She has about five pups to look after, and they are too big to drink their mother's milk anymore. The only reason they'd keep a mother bloodhound and her pup's captive is, to use the father of the pups as a tracker. Bayard, who was Bielle's husband and father of her pups, was used as a tracker to track Alice during Stayne's hunting trips.

I decided to take off my high heels and run to the dungeons barefoot. That way when I passed the dinning room where everyone was at mealtime, my heels clanking on the floor wouldn't attract any unwanted attention. Quick as lightning, I bound myself across the great hall where the grand staircase was. I could hear laughter from the open doors of the dinning hall and was sure that they wouldn't see me. In the dungeons, the knights tried to give me a reason not to enter but, they were not successful.

"The queen's orders!" I intended.

They finally allowed my entrance and I gladly accepted it.

I found Bielle and her five pups in the back most cell. "Hello, Bielle," I said as I unlocked the cell with the key I found hidden under the doormat. Her pups ran over to me, embracing me with their adorable eyes and their loving kisses. "I brought you something to eat." There is this one puppy that I'm so attracted to. She's gray and brown. I watched as the puppies and their mother enjoy the plate of warm meat and caviar.

"Thank you for this one true kindness. I'm sure that it will reflect upon you someday, my dear Beth," Bielle said to me as she watched her pup's enjoy their meal. I was a frequent visitor to the bloodhounds. My heart sank every time I heard that Bayard was taken to track things.

I stayed with Bielle for most of the night. I told her about Um and the Vorpal sword and riding out with the queen. I like Bielle, she's sort of a mother to me, mind the inter-species thing. Soon after our long conversation, I pictured myself as queen of Underland. Riding atop a Black steed, the crowds cheering me on. I even saw an image of her majesty's king in the back of my mind. I winced and waved my arms in a strange way. I opened my eyes when I realized that I was clutching to something.

I was lying down. And I was, moving? I looked up to see the face of Stayne. Why, he was carrying me. "Wha-what happened to me?" I asked him wearily.

I felt his strong arms tighten a bit harder around my body. "You fell asleep in the dungeons. Dahlia was worried when she couldn't find you," He explained.

"What did her majesty say?" I asked.

"She doesn't know that you had gone missing. Now, let's get you to the washroom for a bath. Dahlia will see you through."

He carried me all the way from the dungeons into the washroom. After he left the washroom, Dahlia stripped off my gown and practically threw my into the wash basin. I spent almost an hour in there, scrubbing my long red ringlets. My hair seemed to shine with an unidentifiable hue. Glad as a pig that was not being used by the queen for her aching feet, I used this opportunity to clean myself like never before.

After my straggling bath, I put on a fresh petticoat and ran a brush through my hair.

Dahlia appeared in the doorway behind me. "What do you think about this 'Um'?" She asked.

Running the brush down the left side of my head I replied: "She's a little too suspicious."

"What do you mean?" Dahlia asked.

"What I mean is that I don't think she is who she says she is." It was true what I said. Um seemed really suspicious because it was she who asked me the whereabouts of the Vorpal sword. Not even a fool would ask a courtier of the Red Queen such a question like that.

"You think that Um is not really Um. Then who do you think Um is?" Dahlia asked.

"I believe she's Alice!" I squealed.

"Alice! No!" She protested.

"Yes. She asked me about the location of the Vorpal sword!"

"Should we tell the queen?"

"No! Let me gather evidence first."

I lied. If it was Alice, I wouldn't turn her in but, aid her in the slaying of the jabberwocky. Anything to get rid of that no good bloody big-headed red queen! I went immediately to bed.

The next morning I dressed myself and made my way to the throne room. The queen and Um were already awake and were giggling over something ridiculous. I stood at the queen's side and she didn't even notice me. And if she didn't she didn't care that I was awake. We walked in the courtyard together, and I stayed behind and admired the queen's roses. I wasn't supposed to but, I picked the brightest red rose I could find, and stuck in my hair and tucked the stem behind my ear. I knew it would make the queen mad but, I did it to see if she would even notice that I disobeyed her. I felt in despicably odd, striding behind a girl who towered over the queen's massive head.

Hands folded fancily in front of me, I strode behind them, listening in on their conversation. I love the fact that the queen had a new meat puppet. She hardly ever noticed me anymore. I always thought that the queen was and angry person because no one loved her. Though, all the ladies of the court knew that the queen had the biggest crush ever on Stayne.

"You're lovelier than I have heard, your majesty," Um said.

_Oh, now she's jesting_, I thought.

"Why thank you, Um," The queen replied. A touch of sadness seemed to come over her. "No one has said that to me in a long time."

Later that day, I found Um talking to the queen's fat boys. They were tweetledee and tweetledumb but, the queen did not know they're real names. She called them fat boys. I launched myself behind the corner and prepared to attack someone, if need be. I watched as Um engaged them in some interesting conversation.

"Tweetles!" She squealed.

"Alice!" They squealed back in unison.

I gasped. Um is Alice! I knew it. I ducked behind the corner a bit when I noticed that they could see the hem of my gown. I stuck an eye out from behind the corner to see what happened next. I knew that I should have gone to her majesty right away but, I could not betray the one who was to save my life from being a slave my whole life.

"Where's McTwisp?" Alice asked.

"Over theres," The Tweetles said in unison, each pointing a different way.

Then they began jogging down a hallway and the Tweetles told Alice where to find McTwisp and they parted ways. I followed Alice quietly, trying not to let my heels make too much noise. I followed her all the way into a wide open hallway, where Stayne entered behind her from a side archway. When Stayne approached Alice's back, he grabbed her large body, pinning her against the wall. She gasped loudly.

Stayne had that look in his eyes, the look that burned with pure passion. "I like you Um," He began. The fool, he didn't know that she was Alice. I clutched my hands quietly together as he continued. "I like largeness."

Alice scrunched her face as she thought of a catchy comeback. "Then why aren't you so attracted to the queen? Her and her bulbous head!" Alice snapped.

"Because, in truth, the queen's head scares me. No, no, no I like full body largeness."

"Get away from me!" Alice cried as she struck out against Stayne, knocking him falling.

Alice ran the opposite way to find McTwisp. I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed so, I gathered my wits and bolted for the throne room to tell her majesty.


	5. Hell in the Throne Room

I found the queen in the throne room. She was trying on hats that the Hatter made for her. I felt like slapping myself across the face. I had totally forgotten that the Hatter had been taken prisoner because he was caught hiding Alice. Then, I was standing behind the queen's throne when they brought him forth. How could I forget such an incident? I remember watching very closely when the Hatter wowed the queen's big head and he said that he'd give anything to hat it. The queen ordered that the Hatter be released so that he could be her personal hatter.

I approached the queen, curtsying when I ended up right in front of her. The Hatter placed one of the most beautiful hat's I had ever seen on the queen's head and she disapproved it. It took a while but, when I finally got the chance to reach her, I closed in, next to her ear, my hand over my mouth.

"Your majesty," I whispered.

She averted her eyes so they looked at me. So I continued. And I was extra sure to make sure that none of the other courtiers heard this.

"I saw Stayne Kissing Um in the great hall," I whispered. I the stepped back and had to re-gain my wits when I tripped over Dahlia's shoe. Luckily she stuck her arms out and caught me. The Hatter was too busy prepping a hat for the queen's bulbous head to know what was going on around him. I noticed that the queen's face turned a deep red, deeper than I had ever seen her face before.

"STAYNE!" She screamed the name to the top of her lungs, and held it out as long as her little lungs could handle. I had to cover my ear's because the cream was blood curdling.

I didn't bother telling her that Um was really Alice; I didn't want to ruin her day more.

Just in time, Stayne came bashing through the double doors of the throne room. He ran to the queen, who stood up. She motioned us away but, instead of leaving with the other courtiers and the Hatter, I hid myself behind her throne.

"Your majesty," Stayne cried. "Alice has escaped."

Without warning, _SMACK! _The queen's hand ripped across Stayne's face, leaving a huge red mark.

Stayne spoke. "On, the bandersnatch!"

_SMACK!_

"With, the Vorpal sword."

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! _

"How could you let this happen?" She screeched. "You're the biggest knave I've ever known!"

"Madam, what do you mean?"

"You think I don't know?

"What?"

"You and Um! I'm not stupid, Stayne!"

Stayne dropped to his knees and began to beg. "I didn't know that it was Alice! I'm sorry."

"Wait. Alice?" The queen asked, lowering her voice. Oh, so the queen just found out. And I'm not the one who spoiled the rest of her day! Later, I shall toast to myself for that. I waited with my fingers tightly crossed for Stayne to tell her that Um is really Alice.

"Yes. Um is really Alice. She only pretended to be Um so she could sneak into Salazen Grum and rescue the Hatter from us."

The queen gasped, and then smacked him again. Wow, though Stayne was my friend, I was enjoying it. "I don't believe this! Send out a search party! Round up the knights! I want her back here. I'll take some pride in taking off her head."

The queen stormed out of the throne room, slamming the doors behind her.


	6. The Riot

"Alice forced herself upon me. I told her that my heart belongs to you but, she's obsessed with me!" Stayne screeched up at the queen. I stood nearby, watching Stayne confess his lies to her majesty, it was her idea that I stay near, just incase she lost her temper. "She may have escaped but, we have her conspirators. The Hatter and a dormouse."

The queen's face became very red again. And that's when I knew what she would say next. She sprang to her feet and stomped a single heel on the tiled throne room floor, causing a loud booming noise. "Off with their heads!" She screamed, and then she banged her scepter on the arm of her throne.

It was no use, my only two friends left; Mallymkun and the Hatter were going to be beheaded.

So the next morning, at the crack of dawn, we all gathered at the execution sight. The queen sat on her outdoor throne on a balcony above the sight. I stood to her left, holding her scepter for her, as asked.

"I want to thank you for what you confessed yesterday. My dear Beth."

"Your welcome, your majesty."

So she spoke a few kind words to me, but I still despised her. I watched below as the drumbeats of the drummers began and the Hatter and Mallymkun were brought forth. It became very silent. The hatter was first. He stepped up to the block, hat on his head, and rested his chin on the block.

"I'd prefer to keep it on," the Hatter said to the executioner when he went to take off the Hatter's hat.

"Suit yourself. As long as I can get at your neck." The executioner moved the tassels on the hat aside, and raised his axe, high above the Hatter's head. I closed my eyes. I couldn't watch.

When the sound of the axe piercing the wooden block filled the air, a ton of gasps were heard. I slowly opened my eyes and gasped at what I saw, as well.

The Hatter's hat was floating in mid air. I looked down to see that the Hatter's body had completely disappeared. I averted my gaze to the floating hat. The hat, its brilliant tassels waving in the slight breeze, stopped in front of the queen. It started to do a little whirly dance in the air, and when it turned upright, I recognized the face beneath it.

It was the Cheshire cat. One of my former friends, who I thought I'd never see again. He smiled his evilly happy smile and looked straight at the queen.

"Good morning, everyone," He said. He then winked at me and I grinned hugely. The queen had a huge surprised look that stretched across her face.

Just then, someone appeared behind the throne, and scared the queen so bad, she gasped loudly. I looked when I got my vision straight. It was the Hatter!

"Madam. You are being heinously bamboozled by these lickspittle little toadies you surround yourselves with," He said to the queen. The queen's jaw hung agape.

He began proving his point by revealing all of the courtier's secrets. He turned to Dahlia, and then ripped off one of her big ears.

"What's that?" The queen asked.

"I, um. I'm not the only one, your majesty, look!" Dahlia said, gesturing toward the woman with the big nose.

"A counterfeit nose. You should be ashamed of yourself," Lord Big Belly said.

"Me. What about that big belly you're so proud of."

Then, the man with the extremely large chin gasped, causing his fake rubber chin to fall to the ground. He, then reached over to the woman with the utterly large breasts, and pulled on them, revealing that they were rubber.

The queen got to her feet. "Liars! Cheats! Falsifiers! Off with their heads!" She ordered. All the courtiers began backing away slowly, except for I, who had no reason be afraid of her because I had not lied.

The Hatter grabbed a rope from the balcony, and swung down to the block. He scanned around at the people of Salazen Grum. I felt one of his famous speeches coming on. He began in his deep Scottish accent. "The abused and enslaved of the Red Queen's Court. All of you stand up and fight!" Animals began sneaking out into the crowd; it seemed they all could understand him. "Rise up against the bloody red queen."

The queen got a look of fear across her face, and ran back into the castle when she saw the frowns of her people's faces. Stayne followed her; he wanted to do anything to make her forgive him for what he had done to her.

I, being the tortured soul that I thought I was, stood up on the balcony. I raised her scepter in the air and screamed: "Everyone."

We all said in unison: "Downal wyth bluddy behg hid!"

That was it, I had caused a riot and her majesty had no idea it was me. I climbed off of the balcony. Just then, the queen came bashing back out onto the balcony. She snatched the scepter from my hand so hard that I fell backwards. She raised it in the air and shouted: "Release the jub-jub bird!"

From the highest tower of Salazen Grum, the jub-jub bird swooped down, its mighty beak sharpened for battle. I watched, horrified, as it dived into the crowds of rioting people, causing them to scream and scatter. Down below, the Hatter scooped up Mallymkun from the wooden block and ran off with her. The Tweetles followed the vigorously.

The queen turned to Stayne. "Your right, Stayne. It is much better to be feared than loved. Prepare the Jabberwocky for battle. Were going to visit my little sister," She whispered. They turned and marched back into the castle. "Beth, Come Along!" She sneered. I obeyed her, and followed her into the castle, leaving the horrendous screams behind me.


	7. Abducted and The White Queen

Two nights after the riot at Salazen Grum, I had a very hard time falling asleep. I kept rolling around on my cot. First of all, my tiny chamber was very hot. It felt like taking a bath at one thousand degrees. Next, I kept having bad nightmares since the riot. I caused it, and it was me who caused the queen all of her turmoil. Though I despised her, I hated making anyone feel awful. I stared out my window at the moon, so peaceful.

Soon after I finally managed to fall asleep, I heard a loud pinging noise in my chamber. I opened my eyes and sat up. There, standing over my bed, was a stone pawn from a chess game. It had two arms and two legs, like a human. It grabbed me, and I screamed. The huge figure dragged me out of bed, and into the hallway. My loud girlish squeals filled the halls of the Red Queens castle. Many people spilled into the hallway, including the queen herself.

"Release her, now!" The queen shouted, pointing her scepter at the figure that held tightly to my girlish body. I thought the queen hated my guts, I guess not, because she began beating the figure with her scepter. "I command you, Release my servant!"

"Your majesty!" I screamed as the figurine dragged my by my arms out of the castle into the front garden. The figurine grabbed my tight velvet necklace, and tossed it at the queen's feet. The queen grabbed onto my ankle, trying to save me but, the figure bashed her in her bulbous head, and she fell back. The figure handed me over to about twenty more of similar figures. I wrestled for my freedom but, something stabbed my neck and, all I saw, was blackness….

I awoke to a small pinging noise and a cold surface, with which I was laying on. What an awful dream, I dreamed that I was taken from Salazen Grum. And the queen tried to save me, how funny! I shook my head and scanned my surroundings. Why, I wasn't in Salazen Grum anymore, everything was white! Pure white, everything! I staggered to get up but, a sharp pain blasted through my neck and I doubled over in pain. I shuttered when I heard footsteps coming down he hall. A woman with the whitest hair I have ever seen stepped into the room. My dream had come true! And my necklace was really gone from my neck.

"Alice, hear she is!" She cried.

Alice ran into the door and knelt before me. Well, well, well if it wasn't the woman who would change history after all. "Beth, are you alright?" She asked in her kind tone.

"Yes. Wher-where am I? I want to go home!" I cried.

Alice placed a hand under my chin and held my face up. "You are in Marmoreal, the castle of the White Queen. She hired her guards to bring you here. It seems that she found some information that might interest you."

The woman with the white hair, who I figured to be the White Queen, helped Alice hoist me to my feet. I was sleeping in the great hall of the White Queen's castle. The White Queen held a spoon of some kind of potion to my lips. "Blow," She said. I did as she asked, and then accepted the potion without a fight. Whatever I drank, it sent a sudden chill of energy up my spine and into my heart. "Feel better?" the White Queen asked.

"Yes, thank you, your majesty," I replied. "Please. Why have you brought me here?"

She stuck out a hand, and I took it. She led Alice and I into what looked like a study. The room had a huge fireplace, huge bookshelves filled with novels about the history of Underland and a desk and two chairs. The queen sat me in one of the chairs and Alice in the other. "Tell me, young Beth, do you know your family history?" She asked.

"No, your majesty. I'm afraid I do not."

She ran her skinny fingers over the bindings of at leas t a dozen books. She found one, took it off the shelf, and blew the dust off the cover. She set it in front of me. It was not the kind of book I expected. I expected her to give me a huge book of all the family trees in Underland. Instead, the book was a maroon color, with a huge golden lock on the front. "This shall answer all of your questions."

"Where's the key?" I asked.

"That is what you must figure out."

"But, I don't know where to start. The key could be anywhere."

"I'll give you a hint. The key is hidden somewhere in Salazen Grum."

In my hands was the secret to my whole life. Why did my parents give me up to be in the high court of the Red Queen? I ran my fingers over the cover. It was a journal of some sort, I knew that. But, whose journal slipped my mind. The queen led Alice and I into a small accommodation with two beds, two desks and a table with two chairs.

"This is where you may stay until morning. Beth, I shall have you escorted home in the morning. Fairfarren All!" She said delightfully as she closed the door.

Alice threw her small handbag onto the bed on the left side of the room. She plunked onto the bed and sighed. "Tomorrow is Frabjous Day," She admitted. "And I don't even know what A Jabberwocky is," She wailed.

I felt sympathy for the girl. "The Jabberwocky is a huge dragon. With a forked tongue and red eyes."

"Really?" Alice asked, turning to me. "A dragon?" She asked between sobs.

"Yes. But I warn you, the Jabberwocky is not a fool. Many have died trying to defeat it." Being apart of the court of the Jabberwocky's master, you learn things that a non-courtier would not learn. "You'll be prepared, Alice, I promise. I doubt the White Queen will let anything happen to you."

"You're such a good person, for a courtier of the bluddy behg hid!" She teased.

"I knew that I wasn't the only non-outlander that spoke outlandish." I elbowed her and we laughed.

"Did you know that the Red Queen and the White Queen are sisters?" Alice asked me. No way!

"No, I did not. We can surely see who is the kinder of the two." I made a swift move to her side.

She sobbed and wiped a tear off of her soft cheek. "Is it true that you've held the Red Queen's scepter in your bare hands? I've heard that thing is her life and no one may touch it."

"Aye, well, I have. I've held it in front of the crowds too."

"Amazing. I guess the Red Queen is kind to someone, eh?"

"She's not exactly kind. She orders me around and then ignores me most of the time."

Our conversation dragged on throughout the entire night. We discussed many things that I would be terrified to discuss in Salazen Grum. I actually began to see that the Red Queen wasn't as bad as I expected her to be. We finally fell asleep and woke up late in the morning. Actually, it wasn't that late. The sun had just got up and the White Queen insisted that I ride home before the Red Queen awakes.

Alice and I gathered in the front garden. The White Queen never mentioned about what I would be riding home on. All I knew is that when the queen went to fetch me a ride, Alice took me into the side garden to show me something. It was one of the Red Queen's pets. The Bandersnatch.

"I owe my life to this big guy," Alice said, stroking the Bandersnatch's ear. "He's done a lot for me since I escaped Salazen Grum." She began stroking Bandersnatch's other ear, and he gave a low pleasurable growl.

I stuck my hand out to him, hoping he'd remember me. "Hello, Snatch. Remember me?" I asked softly. He stuck his tiny nose out to my hand, and sniffed it gently. I was afraid he wouldn't remember me and try to maul my hand off. I was sure brave to be sticking my hand out toward a creature that I didn't know if it remembered me or not. Bandersnatch released his tightened jaw, oh, boy; he's going to eat me. Instead of coming in contact with his teeth, his slick tongue slid across the surface of my palm. I giggled, "Good boy, Snatch." I hugged the creature, giggling as I did.

I whirled around when I heard horse hooves approaching. The White Queen appeared, clutching the red colored bridle of the biggest black horse I have ever laid my eyes on. "Here you go, Beth," She said, handing the bridle to me. "A gift for you."

"Really?" I gasped.

"Yes. As you can see he's black. He doesn't fit in here with all of the other white horses, so I figured a courtier of my sister could make use of him." The queen had given me my own horse. I was so happy. I embraced the queen quickly.

"Thank you, your majesty. He's beautiful."

"Don't mention it. You needed a way home, didn't you?" She laughed. I mounted my gorgeous black stallion and turned him towards the row of cherry trees that led out of Marmoreal. "Now, go," The queen said, tapping my horse. "You must ride quickly before my sister finds out that it was me who abducted you." She slapped my horse's rumpus and he took off at a gallop. Instead of freaking out like I normally would of, I leaned forward and got used to galloping quickly.

I looked over my shoulder at the queen and Alice. "Goodbye! Thank You!" I called. Tomorrow is Frabjous Day, how exciting.


	8. Turned against by the Red Queen

I had to slow my steed down when Salazen Grum Castle came into view. I could feel the book that the White Queen gave me press against my hip. Alice had leant me her small shoulder bag to carry the book in. I was thankful that Alice and I had gotten along. I had a mission to complete today. I had to find the key to that book, and reveal my family secrets. I reined in my stallion to the back entrance to the castle, to make sure that no red knights caught me.

I unsaddled him and put him in the back paddock with Stayne's horse. I quietly snuck through the back double doors that took me into the hallway near the queen's chambers. I stopped and pressed my back against the wall, so I could take off my heels that the White Queen had leant me. She had also given me a white gown that had pink velvet on the kirtle and down the middle of the skirt. It was a beautiful gown, I had to admit but, it was white. And white is bad, from the Red Queen's point of view. I really wasn't fond of white my whole life. I guess living in a castle of pure color is a good thing.

"Beth," A voice called. "Pssst, Beth." I recognized the little girlish squeal as Mallymkun. She was standing in front of the queen's chamber, holding a pin in her hand. I scooped up the little mouse and she hugged my cheek. "Oh, Beth. I thought you were taken so, I was going in to interrogate the queen about your whereabouts." She held the pin at me face. "See, I took it from Hatters hat."

"Mally, where is Hatter?" I asked.

"In Marmoreal."

"What? I was just in Marmoreal. I didn't see him."

She pulled the pin away from my nose and held it in her tail. "No, he just left. He's been hiding from the queen. He waited until you safely returned. He and I saw you ride through the gates on that big shiny black horse. Where did he come from anyway?"

"The White Queen gave him to me as a gift."

"Shhh, someone's coming," Mally squealed.

I held onto her tight and bolted down the hallway, Mally in one hand, heels in the other. It was the queen! I could tell by the sound of the heels coming towards the doors. Luckily she wouldn't be able to follow me because the carpeted floor completely muffled the sound of my bare feet. I rounded a corner and almost bashed into a red knight. He grabbed me, and Mally jumped into the air, stabbing him in the eye with the pin. He let out a loud scream, Mally did a back flip and landed on the ground by my feet. I scooped her up with my free hand and ran down the corridor.

The queen just turned the corner when I bolted. She must have gotten a glimpse of my hair because she screamed: "Beth!"

I couldn't disobey her, so I stopped. I let Mally down and told her to run. She scurried off into the darkness of a corner. I whirled around and found myself face to face with her majesty. I, knowing that I would be in some sort of trouble, dropped to my knees in a small defeat. "Your majesty,"

She lifted my chin up, and looked at my gown. I noticed that her face turned red at the sight of my white gown. She paced the hall in front of me, chin upon hand, as always. She stopped, back toward me, and turned to me. Her face was beat red and I could tell that she was upset with me. "You Turncoat!" She shouted. She reached out and started throwing wild, out of control slaps onto my cheeks.

"Stayne, HELP!" I cried.

"You ignorant little….. How dare you turn on me...? I'll have your head!" She launched herself onto me, knocking me to the ground. She sat up and began slapping me harder. It was like that for a mere minute, until, Stayne barged in and lifted her off of me. He held her waist tightly and she let out a huge scream. "Release me!" She managed to escape Stayne's grip and looked at me on the ground. "You viper! You no longer have the queen's protection! Go to your chamber!"

I got up and ran to my chamber, crying loudly. I threw myself onto the bed and, screamed into my pillow. I got up and wiped my eyes. Tomorrow was Frabjous day, and I had family secrets to uncover. All I knew is that, tomorrow, I shall help Alice slay the jabberwocky and release myself from the Red Queen's court, forever.


	9. Beths Family Secrets, Uncovered

A while after my horrid encounter with that snake of a queen, she rode out to find Alice. She took all of the other courtiers, all of the red knights and Stayne. They marched out of Salazen Grum in a proud moment that stretched half way around Underland. I had snuck out of my chamber and watched from the great hall as they marched. The whole castle was empty, except for me and the prisoners. I believe that Mallymkun is still around here somewhere. After I watched them disappear from sight, I ran into my chamber and retrieved the book the White Queen gave me.

I stared at it as I thought of what to do first. Then, it hit me! I ripped off my white gown and replaced it with one of my red and black ones. _You might think that you destroyed me but, I'm still your courtier!_, I said to a fake Red Queen in my head. If only I had my bloodstone. Wait, the figure threw my bloodstone at the queen's feet before they dragged me away; surly the queen had it in her chamber.

I put on my black and red boots and grabbed the book off of my cot. I ran as fast as I could to the queen's chamber. I had no problem getting in because there were no guards to guard the doors. I opened the door part way, then kicked them the rest of the way open. Inside, I threw the book on her huge red desk and began browsing through drawers.

I was so happy to find my necklace on top of her desk, under a bouquet of fresh roses. I picked up the bouquet and sniffed them. As I looked into the middle of one of the roses, I saw her majesty's bulbous head. I got extremely angered, and threw the bunch against the wall, casing petals to fly everywhere. I grunted as I swiftly swiped my necklace off of the desk and tied it around my throat.

My next order for the mission: find that bloody key! I don't know how but, I had a feeling that they key was somewhere in the queen's chamber. I found nothing useful in the rest of her desk but a bottle of red ink. That, I threw against the wall and watched it cover the wall. What was happening to me? I felt in despicably evil. I had never felt such a way before. I slammed my hands on her desk and gritted my teeth. I felt the anger rise up, as if my head were to increase largely. I looked in the queen's looking glass over next to her bed and realized that I was turning the queen's trademark red. I gasped loudly as my face turned back to its original pale. I felt like marching around and saying "Off with their heads."

I had to find that bloody key. I had to find out who I really was. Who my parents are. I was turning into the likeness of the queen. I began digging through everything I could find that could be dug through. I threw things all around her chamber, laughing as I did it. Normally, I would have made sure that her chamber stay spotless but, I wasn't important to her anymore, it's not like I was important to her anyway. I found four huge brass keys in a small box on top of her vanity mirror. In the box I also found a pair of silver earrings, bejeweled with rubies. So, I stole them.

The first key was too big. The second key fit but, I couldn't turn it. The third key was too small and the fourth key was way too big. Dang, no keys yet. There was only one more place I could look, her special box. Her special box was a huge black and red box that the king had given the queen for a wedding present. I flipped open the top and a pretty little piano tune played. One thing that only a true courtier of the Red Queen would know about her, she loves the piano. Even the most disrespectful queen could love something. I always wondered if the Red Queen had ever loved something, just one little thing.

In the bottom of the box, I found an old rusty key. It was on a little piece of looped black leather. It was big enough to wear as a necklace. I knew this was it. I put the key in the lock, and turned it slowly. Here we go, now, let's find my bloodlines. The lock opened and I took a seat in the giant red chair at the desk. My stomach began churning. Why, it wasn't a book, it was a diary.

It said in brilliant scripture:

Property of Iracebeth of Crims

There were dates and such. I turned to a date that reconciled me with a strain of memory.

June 27th

I have learned, ever so quickly, that I am with child. Underland shall have a rightful heir. The king is most grateful and I thank all of Underland for this blessed miracle.

For now,

Iracebeth

Another date really caught my eye.

March 14th

Dear Diary,

Any woman who goes through the pain of child bearing is a fool. I have a beautiful daughter. Alas, the heir to Underland has been born! I have decided to look to my roots for a name. No, not Iracebeth. But, Beth.

For now,

Iracebeth

I dropped the diary onto the ground and let out a long, loud scream. Not only was the queen a reason for me being the youngest in her court. SHE IS MY MOTHER! I am no longer Beth but, Beth of Crims, daughter of the Red Queen. I tried to calm myself down but, was unsuccessful. I never knew that the queen had born a child. Not just any child, ME! I began hyperventilating for a bit, then stood up and began shuttering. My hands trembled. If this was the truth, and I believe it is, I had to find I way to make sure that I didn't turn out to be anything like her.


	10. Beth Revolts

**SURPRISE! I got all of you, didn't I. You all expected Beth to be related to the Hatter. Ha-ha, that's what you were suppose to do. You fell for my tick. Never expected Beth to end up being Iracebeth's daughter, did you? Now, back to the story. Let's see what young Beth is going to do about this….**

I was the Red Queen's daughter. Me! Not anyone else. No wonder she chose me to be top courtier, she borne me. Me, of all people. Alright, this may strike me as odd but, I had to make sure that I turned out to be nothing like her. First thing's first, make the people love me. Make them see that I'm not like her. I paced her chamber. I held the diary close. I bolted out of her chamber and ran for the dungeons. There were no guards. So, I grabbed the key to Bielle's cell. Making sure that no one was near, I threw open the door and held it open.

"What are you doing?" Bielle asked.

"Saving my true friends."

I took them out into the front garden and made sure that each puppy was good to go. I did the smartest thing I could. I saddled up my stallion and met them in the garden. "I'm taking you to the White Queen. Bayard is there. We must prepare for the Frabjous day," I told Bielle. I also managed to steal a suit of red and black armor from the armory, along with two swords. I would ride in my own colors into battle but, fight for the opposite team. We began the trip by walking. Bielle was so confused, and I'm sure her pups were as well.

"Why are you doing all of this?" She asked.

"Because I don't want to end up like _her_!" I replied from atop my stallion, scrunching my nose.

"Why would you ever end up like her?" Bielle asked. I had to tell her, I had to get the pressure off my chest.

"Because we are family!" I said between a scream and a whine. Bielle pricked up her ears and put her long tongue back in her moth.

"What do you mean you are the queen's family?"

"She's my mother!"

"What?"

"Yes. And her King was my father. She's tried to hide it from Underland for so long. But that's why it's bad to keep secrets like that. They'll get discovered without you knowing it." Throughout the rest of the trip, I told Bielle about everything that happened since my last visit to her and the pups. They were getting so big. "This means that the White Queen is my aunt! Oh, Bielle my whole life has been a lie!" I cried.

She comforted me for the rest of the trip with her kind words. Until, at last, Marmoreal was up ahead. We all sped up and entered the gates, grinning hugely. The White Queen, Alice, McTwisp, Cheshire the cat, the Hatter, Mallymkun, the Tweetles, and all of Marmoreal's guards were waiting for us. I demounted my stallion and approached the White Queen. I dropped to my knees' and she motioned me to rise, and I did as asked.

"How come you've never told me that she's my mother?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"Because, I knew you'd find out when you were ready. My dear niece, you've grown up so much. How could your mother be such a hurtful person to such a beautiful girl? How awful. Now, I know why you've come. You want to join us during the Frabjous Day and free yourself from the Red Queen's court."

"Yes, your majesty, and thank you. But, I wish to ride into battle, in my true colors." I showed everyone my suit of armor and swords.

"Shall she join us?" Hatter asked. I turned to him and winked. "Beth, my dear Beth. Have you have any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" He asked.

I nodded. "I haven't the slightest idea, my dear Hatter." Since I was soothsaying everyone, I decided to admit my feelings towards everyone else. I turned to Mallymkun. "Mally, are you ready to fight?" I asked like I always used to when we played together. "For real?"

Mally reached behind her and pulled out her sword, revealing her inner and outer strength. "Ready as I'll ever be!" She announced.

I turned to McTwisp. "McTwisp, you have been very kind to me over the years. And I absolutely hate it how my mother has treated you." I walked up next to the White Queen and looked out over everyone before me. "All of you. I'm dearly sorry for everything that my mother has done to you. And all I can say is are you ready to bring the downfall of her?" I asked, shouting like a monarch now. I took one of my swords out of its hilt and raised it above my head. Everyone drew their weapons and raised them in the air, including Alice with the Vorpal Sword.

And we all said in unison: "Downal wyth bluddy behg hid!"

I turned to Alice. "Will you accept the aid of the turncoat daughter of the Red Queen and her companions?" I asked, throwing in a charming smile.

"Yes," She replied.

That was it. My mother was going to go down. Her and her bulbous head.


	11. Frabjous Day

The next morning, I awoke in a mood to fight. It was Frabjous Day after all. I sprang out of bed and put on a simple gown and my necklace. The White Queen had given us thorough directions to report to the great hall as soon as we woke up. I ran into the Great Hall, where everyone was already awake. I apologized for my awful behavior of sleeping in, and then took side by Alice. The White Queen got to her feet and cleared her throat. She began pacing in front of us all and looked us all straight in the eye.

"As you all know, Frabjous Day is already upon us. We shall all prepare to face our fears beyond our wildest imagination. I want each and every one of you to do this as account of your own decisions, and not for the sake of others. If there is anyone who shall not fight because they are too frightened to, please come forth." I was surprised that no one came forth. "Alright, suit up everyone! We have a Frabjous Day to attend."

When everyone left, The White Queen made Alice and I stay behind. "Beth, would you be so kind as to help Alice get her armor on?" She asked.

I nodded "With honors, Majesty."

The White Queen and I helped Alice into her suit. It was lovely armor, and mine didn't stand a chance to hers. Hers was shiny and grand; mine was just black and red. And she had the Vorpal sword, while I had two normal Salazen Grum swords. Today would be the day where I would make my mother, The Red Queen, pay for everything she has ever done to me and Underland. I kept thinking that over in my mind while I slept last night. I buckled the last buckle on her armor before she went to help prepare everyone else. I put on my own armor and saddled my stallion.

My stallion has a new name: Darkwing.

Dark for his blackness. And wing because he's as fast as a flying Jabberwocky. The White Queen appeared in the stall in which I was grooming Darkwing in. "Have you named him yet?" She asked.

I nodded, "Darkwing."

She began stroking Darkwing's muzzle. "Darkwing. Perfect name." The White Queen presented me with a folded up cloth. I hesitated to take it from her but; she placed it in my hands and insisted that I unwrap it. So, I did. It was a huge caparison for Darkwing. It was blood-red with gold and black stars covering its brilliance. "For your courage you've shown in taking down your own mother, for the sake of Underland. And, I am very proud of you for that, my dear niece." She kissed my forehead, then, helped me saddle Darkwing.

I led Darkwing out into the front Garden where everyone was standing ready. Alice was sitting atop the Bandersnatch holding the Vorpal sword, Mallymkun had her sword, the Tweetles were both equipped with a tiny wooden play sword, the Hatter had a sword, the White Queen had a dagger, Bayard and Bielle had their teeth, and I had two swords and Darkwing. McTwisp had his trumpet.

I mounted Darkwing and kicked him forward. We began the march with walking east, towards the battlefield. With about a thousand armed soldiers behind us, we made our way toward the battlefield. The White Queen rode beside Alice and I, she was upon a white mare.

The battlefield is a giant chessboard in the middle of Underland. We entered at the left side of the battlefield, while the Red Queen entered at the right, with Stayne at her side. The Red Queen climbed out of her litter and approached us. The White Queen dismounted her mare, and approached the Red Queen. She is not to be known as my mother on the battlefield.

I did not dismounted Darkwing; instead, I rode up between the queens.

"Hello, Beth," the Red Queen said to me, looking up at me with fiery eyes. "I knew you'd change you mind and come back to fight for me." She must have meant that I was going to fight for her side, wrong! Just because I was wearing her colors, didn't mean anything.

"I'm not here to fight with you, nor for you," I replied. "Though, it would be nice to be invited back to court."

"Never. You're a turncoat. Turncoats are not welcome in my court."

"Well, then let the battle begin," I hissed at her. Darkwing pawed the ground, making the queen back up. I always have known that she had a slight fear of horses. I trotted Darkwing back next to Alice. "I think they're ready for you."

I had interrupted so, the queens never got to greet each other. I watched as they did so.

"Hello, Iracebeth," the White Queen said.

The Red Queen raised her head. "Hello, Mirana."

The White Queen folded her hands and sighed. "Oh, Racie. We don't have to fight."

"I know what you're doing. You think you can blink those pretty little eyes and I'll melt, just like mummy and daddy did." Darkwing began nipping at his bit, so I jerked his mouth gently.

The White Queen stuck out her hand, "Please?"

The Red Queen's plump lips descended downwards, and she became the beat red, like I had done in her chamber. "No! It is my crown. I am the eldest!" She turned around and looked over the heads of the red knights. "Jabberwocky!" She screamed.

A loud roar was heard from the hills behind the red knights. And, the Jabberwocky climbed off of a hill and struggled to get on the battlefield. The huge dragon knocked over three trees, just trying to get to the battlefield in one piece. Its red eyes never leaving us. "This is impossible," Alice said to the Hatter and me.

"Only if you think it is," the Hatter replied, twitching his eyebrows. Alice was right, slaying that thing did look impossible.

"I believe up to six impossible things before breakfast," Alice said, dismounting the Bandersnatch and taking hold of the metal shield she carried on her back. I reached down on the left side of Darkwing and drew the first sword from its sheath. The Hatter readied his sword by running his fingers along the blade. We all stared at the huge Jabberwocky coming straight for us.

"That is an excellent practice but, for now, you might want to focus on the Jabberwocky," the Hatter replied, his eyes turning from green to red and his Scottish accent popping out. The Jabberwocky stopped behind the Red Queen and roared at us.

"Where is your champion sister?" The Red Queen asked.

"Well, guess I'm up," Alice said to us as she charged up to the Jabberwocky. "Right here," She said to the Red Queen.

"Hello, Um," the Red Queen said in a sarcastic way. Stayne grabbed the Red Queen's shoulder and backed her up.

Alice stepped up to the Jabberwocky, who decided to speak. "So, my old foe. We meet on the battlefield once again," He hissed.

"We've never met," Alice said.

"Not you, insignificant bearer. My ancient enemy, the Vorpal one."

Alice flung the sword back, ready to strike. "That's enough chatter," Alice said. And she swung the Vorpal sword forward, slicing off the Jabberwocky's tongue. We all tensed as we watched Alice hack away at the Jabberwocky's face. The Jabberwocky turned around, and swung his tail at her, knocking Alice fifty feet into the air. The Hatter didn't believe what he was seeing, because he stepped forward, and stabbed the Jabberwocky in its tail. It turned around and hissed at him.

The Red Queen raised her scepter. "The Hatter is interfering. OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" She screamed. Stayne drew his sword and charged at the Hatter. The Hatter took off his hat and handed it to McTwisp. Then, the two men began going at each other. I raised my sword and lead the white knights into the huge pool pf red knights. I was too busy sword fighting two red knights to notice that the Jabberwocky had chased Alice up the old castle ruins.

Darkwing was a good boy and did what I asked him throughout the battle. When a red knight came up behind him, he bucked, sending the red knight flying. He was such a good stallion, with such an excellent disposition. When about five knights surrounded Darkwing and I, the Bandersnatch came running, he swiped the red knights away from us.

"Thank you, Snatch!" I yelled at him. He turned to me and growled lowly, just before he took off after a whole line of red knights.

I rode up to the Red Queen. I gave her a grave look in her eyes and she looked frightened. I kicked Darkwing as hard as I could and pulled up on his reins. He reared as high as he could, waving his hooves in the air and neighing as loud as he could. He took off at a full gallop around the battlefield. I was glad he did this, for I kept hitting red knights with my sword as we rode by them.

Finally, after an hour of fighting, silence emerged and everyone stopped fighting. I looked up at the old castle ruins. Alice walked into view, the vorpal sword in her hand, covered in purple blood. My jaw fell agape. She had done it! The Jabberwocky's head rolled down and landed at the Red Queen's feet. I dismounted Darkwing and drew my other sword.

I approached the Red Queen, who stuck her scepter out at Alice. "KILL HER!" She screamed. I backed away to let the White Queen through.

"We follow you no more, bloody big head," A red knight said.

"How dare you. OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" She yelled, scepter pointed at him.

No one obeyed. The Red Queen turned towards the White Queen. Suddenly, the Red Queen's crown lifted off her head, and in the light, turned white bejeweled with aquamarine stones. The crown set itself onto the White Queen's head, and the Cheshire cat appeared. He was the one who evaporated the crown into a white beauty.

The White Queen stepped forward. "Iracebeth of Crims. Your crimes against Underland are worthy of death," She began in a harsh tone. Her hands relaxed and she blinked a few times. "However, that is against my vows. Therefore, you are banished to the Outlands. No one shall ever show you any kindness or ever speak a word to you."

The Red Queen looked like she was about to cry, I actually felt sympathetic.

Stayne stepped forward. "Majesty," He said towards the White Queen. "I hope you bear me no ill will."

She cleared her throat. "Only this one, Ilosovic Stayne. You are to join Iracebeth in banishment until the end of Underland." Stayne gasped loudly when two red knights shackled them together.

Iracebeth gave him a sweet smile, "At least we have each other." She turned her head toward us, ignoring Stayne. She looked in my direction with sad puppy-dog eyes. My heart sank for a moment.

Stayne drew his dagger, and aimed it at Iracebeth's head. Iracebeth gasped. I dropped one of my swords and, being the kind creature I am, I flung myself at Iracebeth, pushing her to the ground, so Stayne's blade missed her big head. She fell on the ground with a grunt, and I stabbed Stayne's hand with my sword. He screamed.

Iracebeth began panting very loudly. She sat up and looked up at me; I was kneeling in front of her. The White Queen stepped forward.

"Oh, and, Racie."

Iracebeth turned to her.

"I wouldn't kill you for tow reasons. One, is because it's against my vows. And two, because I think there's someone who really needs you," She said, looking at me.

Iracebeth looked at me. "Beth, you saved me!" she cried. "After the way I treated you, you still saved my life?" She asked, flabbergasted. I felt strange because everyone on the battlefield was watching this.

"Why, of course I'd save the life of my own mother," I replied sweetly. Everyone's eyes got big and they gasped loudly. This was such a dramatic moment.

"You know, then?" Iracebeth asked me.

"Yes. I have Aunt Mirana to thank for that," I replied, shooting a smile at the White Queen, she returned a smile.

To my surprise, Iracebeth's eyes filled with tears, and her lips quivered. "I'm sorry, Beth," She whispered. And with one swift move, she wrapped her free arm around me, and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh, brother," Stayne whined. "I think I'm going to puke." I pulled away from my mother for a moment and picked up my sword and raised it above my head.

"You got a problem with my mother and I, you'll have to face me!" I sneered, then I swung the sword and unbidden their shackled hands. Three red knights secured Stayne.

"Take him away!" Aunt Mirana sneered. She turned to me. "Beth, do you think you can change you mother's ways?"

I helped my mother to her feet and she took my hand. "Yes, I believe I can." I laughed, and everyone chimed in with me.

Throughout my entire life, I always wondered if the Red Queen of Underland had enough heart to love something. Just one tiny little thing. I never expected that, that little thing, would end up being me.


	12. Epliouge, Underland's New Monarch

I was extremely nervous. My stomach kept churning awfully. I gently pulled at the bow on my long red and black gown. I turned to my Aunt Mirana.

"How do I look, Aunt Mirana?" I asked.

"Very beautiful! Like a delicate Underland rose. It's time." She grabbed the back of my dress and escorted me to the wide open doors of the throne room. I could see the entire kingdom of Underland waiting for me. Aunt Mirana dropped my dress and took my hand. She began leading me down the aisle. I felt like crying. But, this was my moment.

Aunt Mirana led me up to the throne, and I sat down. I could see my mother in the front row, holding a tissue in her hand, to catch the tears in. The former queen of Underland stood before me, a much changed woman. It took me forever to get my mother off her regular "Off with their heads" routine.

Aunt Mirana placed my mother's old scepter in my left hand. It still had the red heart embezzled into it. My hair had gotten long in the past few months. And my tendril grew out more fully. With a huge mass of blue eye shadow above my eyes and a little red heart painted onto my lips, I felt grand.

Aunt Mirana took the crown off of the satin pillow that the Hatter offered her. She walked behind the throne and held the crown above my head. She scanned the crow and smiled. "Ladies and Gentlemen of Underland. I welcome you." She lowered the crown onto my head, and I closed my eyes as she did. As I felt the crown touch my skull, I opened my eyes slowly. "I crown thee, Beth, Queen of Underland," She screamed.

When the crown was securely on my head, I stood up. The crowd began cheering and screaming their heads off. My mother fell to her knees crying. With my new scepter still in my hand, I approached her. I helped her back onto her feet, and she collapsed into my arms. I stroked her hair, ignoring her rather bulbous head. This was now, my destiny.


End file.
